Non-volatile memory is common used in many systems. In aerospace industry and vehicle industry, there are many researches about how to protect data stored in the non-volatile memory. From scientific or technical literature reports, radiation from IC package material or cosmic rays from outer space negatively influences data stored in the non-volatile memory, or even makes systems unstable or failure.
Thus, it needs a memory protection device and method which may perform error correction and/or error detection to protect data stored in the memory.